Las mariposas que se sienten por el primer amor jamás se olvidan
by melgamonster
Summary: Habían pasado dos años desde la ultima vez que se vieron los héroes de París juntos. Chat Noir le entregó el Miraculous de la destrucción sin siquiera mostrar su identidad, solicitud de la guardiana de los Miraculous. Pero ambos se volverían a ver en una fiesta de disfraces, ¿que pasara una vez que descubran su verdadera identidad?


**LAS MARIPOSAS QUE SE SIENTEN POR EL PRIMER AMOR JAMÁS SE OLVIDAN**

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

* * *

Había pasado dos años desde que había dejado de ser _Lady Bug_, Paris ya no la necesitaba además ahora era la nueva guardiana que se encargaba de proteger los Miraculous, pero aun así nunca quiso conocer la identidad de _Chat Noir_ aun cuando la guerra contra _Papillon_ ya estaba ganada. Ella le pidió que dejara su Miraculous en la caja hexagonal que lo recibió en el _Arc de Triomphe _y él lo cumplió sin dudar, siempre dándose la espalda para no saber su identidad, pero siempre dándose apoyo mutuamente, ambos estaban al borde de las lágrimas pues habían pasado dos años juntos combatiendo los _akumas_ y apoyándose mutuamente ya sea en la lucha o en su vida detrás de la máscara. Al final de cuentas las despedidas son dolorosas y más si son para siempre.

Para derrotar a _Papillon _lo acorralaron con el tiempo límite de transformación, este les entregó los Miraculous de mariposa y pavo real con la condición de no revelar su identidad, los héroes creyeron que era un trato demasiado bueno para un villano, pero cuando este les conto el porqué de sus acciones estos se apiadaron de él.

Marinette tiene dieciocho años, al fin entrara a la universidad prestigiosa gracias a una beca concedida por el señor Gabriel Agreste, además de que más joven empezó sus pasantías en su empresa ya que él estaba muy interesado en sus diseños. La vida de la ex heroína de Paris era muy tranquila, ejercía lo que le gustaba y tena un novio de ensueño: Luka. Él había estado con ella desde el primer momento que se rompió por todas las responsabilidades que cargaba por ser _LadyBug _y desde ese momento él siempre estuvo para escucharla, aunque no le dijera toda la verdad y tampoco la cuestionaba, solamente la escuchaba sin preguntarle el porqué de su estrés pues entendía que Marinette era muy responsable con sus cosas y si debía guardar un secreto así lo haría hasta su muerte. Así que ella estaba verdaderamente agradecida con él.

Adrien Agreste decidió hacer una gran fiesta por su cumpleaños número dieciocho, la cual era una fiesta de disfraces y no podía hacer una fiesta sin invitar a sus grandes amigos. Luka decidió utilizar el primer diseño que Marinette hizo para Kitty seccion, ella en cambio decidió confeccionarse un disfraz para hacerle honor a su vieja mascara, pero con un toque egipcio pues siempre le impactó lo antiguo que eran los Miraculous.

Era una gran fiesta, gente variopinta estaba en el lugar, debido a que el cumpleañero las conoció cuando asistió al colegio, aunque otra gran parte eran conocidos de su papa del mundo de la moda.

Marinette se había separado de Luka por un momento, pues decidió ir por si misma a la barra de bebidas, pero ni bien llegaba a ella cuando lo vio, lo distinguió de entre toda la gente, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Si había luchado hombro con hombro con ese joven y al parecer había tenido la misma idea que ella pues era _Chat Noir_ del antiguo Egipto.

—_Mon chaton_ —dijo en un murmuro al verlo, hacia años desde su separación y lo extrañaba bastante, realmente no quería pensar que se había confundido.

—¿_LadyBug?_ —El joven que portaba la máscara volteo a verla sorprendido porque sólo había una persona que lo llamaba así.

—¿En realidad eres tú? ¿_Chat Noir_? —preguntó dudosa, aun no se lo creía que se había encontrado de casualidad con él pues no quería revelar su identidad.

—Solo hay una persona que me llamaría así _ma lady_ —exclamó para luego tomar la mano de la joven e inclinarse a besarla.

—Te extrañe tanto —espero a que él se levantara para abrazarlo.

—Y yo a ti _Buginette_ —correspondió el abrazo. Entonces una música de vals empezó a sonar—. _Ma lady_ por conmemoración a nuestro reencuentro, ¿Qué te parece bailar conmigo? —Pidió tal caballero era.

Ella buscaba con la mirada a su acompáñate, pero vio que seguía muy animado platicando con los otros miembros de Kitty seccion.

—Está bien —respondió, se sentía como una princesa pues el lugar y la música le daban ese ambiente, aunque ella no fuera vestida para la ocasión, pero acompañante tampoco lo hacía. Era tan hermoso volver a dejarse llevar por los brazos de su ex compañero pues le daban calidez y seguridad.

—¿Y cómo has estado _Buginette?_ —preguntó para saber más de su vida después del retiro.

—Académicamente hablando, me ha ido muy bien. Estudiare lo que quiero donde quiero.

—Me alegró por ti _ma lady_ —para reforzar lo que sentía le sonrió.

—Sentimentalmente hablando, me rendí con el chico que te conté que me gustaba y le di una oportunidad a un chico que resultó ser maravilloso y actualmente sigo con él.

—Me hubiera encantado ser yo al que le dieras esa oportunidad —dijo con una sonrisa burlesca y ella entendió el chiste,

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal? —No iba a ser la única que revelara información.

—Bien. Mi tutor ya me da un poco más de libertad, aunque debo seguir haciéndome responsable del negocio familiar. En el amor me pasó lo mismo que a ti, me rendí y le di una oportunidad a alguien más, creo que estamos bien.

—Vaya, parece que a los elegidos no les va bien con su primer amor —soltó el mal chiste.

—Vaya parece que si —le siguió el juego—. Y, ¿qué tal esta _Plagg_?

—Extraña a su cachorro, a ver si un día de estos lo dejo ir a verte.

—¿En serio? ¡Me encantaría! —exclamó y para demostrar su felicidad la cargó de la cintura y dio una vuelta en su propio eje.

—Vaya, eres muy fuerte aun sin el traje.

—Mi trabajo me exige conservar mi forma.

—Vaya.

La música terminó, los bailarines aplaudieron pues pudieron bailar gracias a una orquesta que ambientaba el lugar.

—Aquí estas —exclamó una persona mientras le tocaba el hombro a la chica que ahora quería que se la tragara la tierra, su identidad seria descubierta después de cuatro años—. Me alegra que hayas bailado con Adrien por su cumpleaños y que sigan siendo buenos amigos.

—¿Adrien? —cuestionó sorprendida quien llevaba el disfraz de _LadyBug_.

—Hola Luka —saludó el anfitrión mientras se quitaba la máscara.

—Hola chicos —se sumó otra voz—. Tu papá se sorprendió de verte donde te había dicho que fueras minutos atrás. Me mandó a buscarte. ¿qué haces bailando con Marinette? —preguntó la japonesa mientras veía que los disfraces de ambos combinaban.

—¿Marinette? —Ahora fue su turno de sorprenderse y ella se quitó la máscara, ambos sonrieron tímidamente pues al fin sabían quién era su compañero de luchas—. Yo la invité a bailar —dijo recuperando la compostura—. Ya que tenia tiempo que no la veía.

—¿No la ves? —preguntaron sorprendidos Luka y Kagami.

—Se supone que hace pasantías con tu papá, ¿no? —Esta vez fue Kagami quien interrogó con notorios celos, pues no había pasado desapercibida ante las miradas que ellos dos se daban mientras bailaban.

—Si hago pasantías con Gabriel Agreste, pero yo estoy en el departamento de diseño, si fuera una modista tal vez si lo vería porque tendría que hacer un ajuste o algo, pero no, yo solo me encargo de dibujar. —Salió _LadyBug _a su rescate.

—Ya veo —respondió no muy convencida.

—Bueno, bebes ir con tu papá —dijo para ya no hacer más sospechoso ese reencuentro.

—Cierto. Disfruten la fiesta —exclamó el anfrition mientras que con sus ojos y manos le daba otro mensaje a su ex compañera contra los _akumas_.

La fiesta termino y durante todo el evento ella no volvió a ver a Adrien y en cierta forma lo agradecía pues sentía que volveria a tartamudear cuando él estuviera presente, justo como cuando era una adolescente.

Luka la dejó en su casa como como costumbre cuando salen juntos e inclusive se despidió de sus padres. Cuando él se fue ella enseguida subió a su habitación con la excusa de dormir.

Agradeció internamente que después de ser heroína de Paris ingresara a clases de gimnasia para conservar su flexibilidad y a clases de parkour para poder moverse por los techos de Paris y así poder llegar al lugar que Adrien la había citado sin causar sospecha alguna. El lugar era el mismo en el que ella le pidió que entregara su _Miraculous_. Para esperar a Adrien se sentó mientras veía la Torre Eiffel al fondo.

—_Ma lady_ —dijo para anunciar su llegada pues ella estaba de espaldas a él.

—_Chaton_ —saludó mientras se volteaba para poder verlo frente a frente y así pudo notar que ambos tuvieron la misma idea, pues lucían sus disfraces de la fiesta.

—¡Te extrañe! —otra vez la abrazó y esta vez sin miedo de ser descubierto.

—Yo también _mon chaton_ —dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos—. Aunque realmente nunca nos separamos —soltó una pequeña carcajada porque después de cuatro años al fin conocían sus identidades.

—En eso tienes razón Marinette —rompió el contacto y se quitó la máscara.

—¿Sabes? Todo hubiera sido más fácil si hubiéramos sabido nuestras identidades desde un principio. —La ex heroína de Paris se abatió con su propio comentario, así que para despejarse se acostó para ver el cielo nocturno de la ciudad y Adrien le siguió.

—¿Por? —No entendida a lo que se refería.

—_Chat Noir_ le profesaba amor a _LadyBug_, ella lo rechazaba porque en su vida detrás de la máscara ya estaba enamorada de alguien más, —hizo una pequeña pausa para agregarle dramatismo—, Adrien Agreste.

—¿Qué? —Se sorprendió tanto que volteo la cabeza para poder mirarla frente y afrente y poder buscar algún indicio de que ella estaba mintiendo.

—Si yo hubiera sabido que _Chat Noir_ era Adrien nunca lo hubiera rechazado —comentó con pesar, pues el gato se logró colar en su corazón y compartir espacio con Adrien en su momento.

—Vaya eso es una gran revelación —realmente no tenía comentario alguno—. Aunque me emociona saber que soy correspondido.

—¿Eres? —Marinette estaba sorprendida, tanto que se sentó para poder llevar esta charla un poco más cómoda y poder observar a su interlocutor.

—Tú y yo —señaló a ambos con sus dedos.

—¿Disculpa? —seguía sin entender.

—Marinette, tú me gustas y yo te gusto. ¿No sería lo normal empezar una relación? —Se sonrojo mientas decía esa propuesta y empezó a jugar con sus dedos para calmar sus nervios.

—Oh _mon chaton_ —dijo enternecida—, me alagas pero…

—¿Pero? —No sabía hacia donde se dirigía ella.

—Han pasado cuatro años desde nuestro primer amor. Nos rendimos, tú lo dijiste en la fiesta. Ahora cada quien tiene su pareja consolidada. ¿No viste la mirada que Kagami me dio cuando te fuiste con tu papá? Sentí que iba a matarme. Además, Luka se ha ganado mi cariño y mi confianza incluyendo de que ha estado para mí incontables veces, no podría hacerle esto.

—Pero _Ma lady_, ¿eres feliz? —preguntó para tocar alguna fibra sensible.

—¿Eh? —No entendía la pregunta o a donde quería llegar tras hacerla—. Claro que soy feliz, tengo una familia que me ama, mi carrera de diseñadora va al alza…

—Pero ¿y tú corazón? —Él no quitaría el dedo del renglón.

—Luka es maravilloso…

—No te pregunte como era Luka sino cómo te sientes.

—_Chaton_ no puedo dejar todo para irme a tu lado.

—Entonces escapemos —propuso mientras tomaba su mano.

—¿Escapar? Lo más probable es que tu padre nos encuentre antes de siquiera alejarnos de la capital y lo más seguro es que me acribille por querer llevarme a su hijo. Mira Adrien, agradezco todas estas opciones que me das, si se las hubieras dado a mi yo de catorce años las tomaba sin dudar, pero ahora ya no se puede.

—Entonces… ¿nos quedamos sin probar el amor? Estamos hechos el uno para el otro —citó la frase del maestro Fu.

—No lo dudo, pero…

—Dices que no lo dudas, pero yo pienso que es todo lo contrario. _Ma lady_ te daré tres segundos para golpearme si quieres.

Después de haber dicho eso, la besó, el beso fue tal cual se lo imagino cuando soñaba despierto con robarse los labios de su amada, pero lastimosamente no podía durar para siempre así que se separó para tomar aire.

—Uno… dos… tres. No hiciste nada —sonrió burlón—, entonces ¿te gustó?

—Fue como siempre soñé —dijo en medio de un trance.

—Ves —sonrió por satisfacción—. _Ma lady_ no tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, te doy tiempo para pensarlo —dijo mientras tocaba sus hombros y después hizo el intento de irse.

Pero se quedó en intento porque Marinette lo tomó de la mano y lo detuvo.

—Espera —pidió sin soltar su mano.

—¿Qué paso? —Estaba sorprendido por tan repentina acción.

—Estás enamorado de _LadyBug_, pero ¿y Marinette?

—Es una chica gentil, amable y desde que somos amigos yo la consideraba como mi _LadyBug_ de todos los días que inclusive te lo comente. Pero lo pensaba porque resulta que era cierto, lo cual me hace muy feliz.

—Vaya Adrien estás enamorado de la parte superficial de Marinette y _LadyBug._

—¿Superficial? —No entendía a lo que ella se refería.

—Es cierto que estuviste para mí durante todas esas peleas, que me apoyaste y defendiste de los _akumas_, pero nada más. No estuviste cuando me dio mi primera crisis emocional por no saber qué hacer como _LadyBug_ o como nueva guardiana de los _Miraculous._ En el estrés que me dio por no saber controlar mis dos identidades, la tristeza que me daba por no poder estar con mis amigos ya que debía proteger Paris. No le puedo pagar con la moneda del abandono al joven que estuvo para ahí en cada momento, secando mis lágrimas y reconfortándome escuchando la verdad a medias porque nunca le he dicho que soy _LadyBug_. Además de que le tengo un gran cariño a Luka. Así que, aunque me des tiempo para elegir, yo en este instante tengo claro lo que quiero y lo elijó a él —dijo expresando sus sentimientos.

—Oh _ma lady_, suena difícil todo eso que tuviste que pasar. Lo siento por no comprenderte y por proponerte cosas tan extrañas.

—Fueron buenas propuestas —dijo con una carcajada y él la acompañó—. Pero en este instante no puedo elegirte. Lo siento yo también.

—Entiendo _ma lady_. No te preocupes.

—Si, gracias —lo volteó a ver y ambos tenían un brillo especial en sus ojos, sentía que ambos no estaban diciendo la verdad completamente—. Bueno _mon chaton_ fue bueno volver a verte, pero esto no puede volver a pasar, fuimos muy descuidados al descubrir nuestras identidades, así que debemos tener mucho más cuidado con eso. Estamos en época de paz pero no podemos ser descuidados.

—Entiendo —respondió.

—Sabes _chaton_, antes de despedirnos me gustaría decirte que me alegró que hayas sido mi primer amor, me llena de gran orgullo saber que me enamoré de un hombre maravilloso como el héroe de Paris. —Lo dicho causó que el joven se sonrojara—. Además, aun siento las mariposas revoloteando en mi como cuando me prestaste tu paraguas, desde ese momento supe que eras alguien muy gentil.

—Yo también me siento orgulloso de que mi primer amor sea la heroína de Paris y además una gran amiga y así me gustaría que siga siento. ¿Qué te parece si de vez en cuando venimos para acá? Lejos de máscaras, lejos de mentiras de poder hablar sin secretos de nuestra vida, claro como dos buenos amigos.

—Suena una buena idea _mon chaton_, pero espero que no sean tan seguidas no sabemos cuándo nos pueden descubrir.

—Claro, solamente cuando tu creas que es estrictamente necesaria —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Trato hecho —tomaron sus manos para cerrar el trato.

—Estoy sorprendido de tu madurez _ma lady_, me imaginó que en todo este cambio Luka influyo —aunque él fuera su rival de amores, no podía negar lo bien que su amor le hacía a Marinette.

—¿Tú crees? —se sonrojó ante tal comentario.

—Sí, no lo dudo. A parte, quisiera pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió momentos atrás.

—No te preocupes, es algo que deseábamos. —Ella muy en el fondo sabía que había soñado con ese momento miles de veces en su adolescencia.

—¿Deseábamos?

—No dije nada _chaton_. Ya debo irme, ya es tarde. —Se levantó y ya estaba en la orilla del arco para emprender camino a su hogar—. Ah no puedo irme sin antes advertite que no más salidas por los techos.

—Pero sabemos que nos gustan…

—Tienes razón, pero es peligroso.

—Lo considerare —Y una vez que él respondió eso ella se fue.

—Adiós _ma lady_ —exclamó mientras la veía perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Él se quedó un rato más. Le dolía perderla de nuevo, porque al igual que ella seguía sintiendo mariposas en el estómago cuando pensaba en su súper heroína favorita, pero de momento perdió la batalla, pero no la guerra. Era claro que aun en ambos quedaba un poco de amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Eran unas mariposas mucho más insistentes que los _akumas._

* * *

_N/A: Se supone que este fic era mi desquite por haberme roto a mi OTP, pero no podía abandonar a Luka así que hice que Adrien tenga la esperanza de poder conquistar de nuevo a su lady._

_Pido una disculpa por hacer un poco rogón a Adrien, pero es que tenía a su primer amor frente a él, se sentía encamprichado por ella, pero entendió que Marinette maduro gracias a Luka, así que debía de cambiar de estrategia_

_El fanfic realmente lo escribí por la escena en el que fueron descubiertos xD, fue un mate cuando lo pensé._

_Bueno sin más me despido, y espero que les haya gustado mi primera colaboración al fandom._

_Nos leemos luego_

* * *

**Melgamonster**

**20191022**


End file.
